team minato kakashi poisoned
by jess5423
Summary: team minato go on a mission where kakashi is poisoned and there are side effects


**Team minato are on a mission**

"Ok its 9:30pm Kakashi you take first watch", "yes sensei" kakashi answered "obito, rin you 2 go to sleep", "yes sensei" rin and obito said in unison (it's now 10:00pm) "Kakashi wake me up at 2:00am ok" "yes sensei, good night sensei", "night kakashi"

Everyone (minato, obito and rin are asleep) kakashi's awake taking watch it's now 12:00am midnight exactly and out of nowhere an earth shonobi attacks him and does some hand seals

and after the hand seals are complete he places his hand on kakashi's chest and Kakashi is sent flying back into a tree,

the earth shonobi walks over to the now unconscious Kakashi and sais to him "that poison I put in your body will take affect soon …have fun hahahaha" and with that the shonobi was gone.

"Ugh..." minato, obito and rin wake up minato Sais out loud "why didn't Kakashi wake me up at 2" then obito Sais "ha I am going to laugh so hard at him and say "man and you tell me to follow the rules", "now, now obito I'm sure there's an excuse", "yea right sensei"

They walk outside the tent

(They look around 4 a few seconds and see Kakashi against a tree) "KAKASHI" they all shout and race like shooting stars over to him, once they're at him minato looks him over and says "that the tree he's against is damaged badly so I'd say somehow he was smashed up against it but it looks like there's no serious"…

"what's that" sais minato looking at his chest, rin gets a close look and sais "I don't know we should get him back to the village and get that checked out by tsunade and quickly sensei", "I'd say your right rin" sais obito "that does look bad", "ok then obito rin lets take Kakashi and get straight back to the village". "Hai sensei"

"Minato why are you and your team back so ea…is that Kakashi…what happened?", "no time to explain we're going to the hospital bye…"

they race through the leaf village and run through the glass hospital doors then obito and rin literary smash into tsunade as she was just about to walk out the door. "

"TSUNADE" they all yell then minato sais "can you take a look at Kakashi there's something on his chest that's worrying us"…"ok then bring him this way to room 14" …"thank you tsunade".

**Room 14**

Ok let's see (tsunade pulls up kakashi's t-shirt and stares shocked at the glowing thing in kakashi's chest) she sais "I've never seen this but I've heard of it"

"what is it?" minato asks, "a special poison" she replies then sais "it's very dangerous"

"can you heal him?" asked obito, "one wrong move and he's dead in a heartbeat.. but I will try"... "obito, rin go, minato stay", " NO I'M NOT LEAVING KAKASHI",

"you have to obito" minato said as he pushed them both out the door "ok minato stand at the top of him and hold his arms over his head ok", "ok" (minato does as he's told and holds him down)

tsunade starts the surgery and digs into kakashi's flesh straight through his stomach and Kakashi starts screaming minato bites his lip and yells for her to stop, she yells back "this is the only way" and tsunade ends up pulling out a random plant like thing with a evil looking face and is making stupid noises,

minato gasps in shock and tsunade sais "it feeds off people's hearts we're lucky he didn't feed on to much of kakashi's", minato looks at tsunade seriously and then tsunade heals kakashi's chest and burns the plant thing and walks to the door she pauses and says "there may be side effects like stomach pains, loss of consciousness, hallucinations, tiredness, loss of step like fall to the ground and more"and with that she left and let obito and rin in…

"SENSEI IS HE ALRIGHT" they both shout at once, minato turns around and says "he's fine tsunade healed him there will be side effects from the poison when he's out of the hospital 4 awhile", "ok then when is he getting out?", "1 week after he wakes up". "Ok then"

1hour later "UGH" (Kakashi sits up into a sitting position and groans in pain and minato steadies him) "are you ok Kakashi?" minato asks him "I feel dizzy" Kakashi replies "Kakashi I'm sorry", " for what obito?", "Everything I've done to irritate you in the past" , "why?"- kakashi asks "just coz", " ok then Kakashi?", " Yes rin?", "Are you ok?", "I just answered that i said i feel dizzy" ...minato: "ok obito, rin lets let Kakashi sleep he's probably tired so stop pestering him ok" zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Zzz

"Ok Kakashi your finally out yeeeeessssssss" obito and rin howl, minato: "ok then let's go to ichiraku guys"

"Ok we'll have 1 miso ramen, 2 pork and 1 sushi ramen please", "sure thing orders up" , "yay" minato & obito say in unison then they eat.

Ichiraku's over and team minato are walking around the village

Minato, Kakashi, obito, and rin start walking around the village and Kakashi suddenly falls, minato catches him be4 he hits the ground he's half conscious and obito asks "what happened are you ok?" minato sais to obito and rin "this is one of the side effects I was talking about". "Oh what are they?" rin asks

minato:"stomach pains, loss of consciousness, hallucinations, tiredness, loss of step like fall to the ground and maybe more"

rin and obito: "what one was that?"

minato: "loss of step"

obito: "oh"

rin: "is he ok"

minato: "yes he will be fine"

(minato brings Kakashi up and steadies him back on the ground) and they continue to walk with minato keeping a very close eye on Kakashi watching his every movement to make sure nothing happens.

"Obito, rin it's dinner why don't you two go home now it's been a long day", "yes sensei" they said at the same time

(Minato lies Kakashi down on the couch gently)

"you tired kakashi?"

"yes"

"I'll get you some dinner then you can go to sleep ok"

"ok sensei"

Kakashi eats the food minato gave him then minato talks to him after that kakashi's fast asleep

Kakashi wakes up and minato gives him breakfast and Kakashi asks "why is there a lion in your living room?" Minato thinks to himself _it must be the hallucinating side effect "_Kakashi there's no lion you're hallucinating" Kakashi looks at minato questionably and minato sighs "ok come on Kakashi"

(Kakashi stands and wobbly walks to the kitchen to get breakfast and he has coco pops and then Kakashi sais "ugh my stomach hurts" then minato replies "that's another effect" and Kakashi just shrugs and holds his stomach in pain and then 15mins later the pain relieves and kakashi walks around and minato sais

"lets go to training now"

"yes sensei" kakashi replies

"Uchiha your early that's a miracle"

obito: yea well I wanted to see you kakashi

at that Kakashi went wide-eyed then straight back to normal and then walks over and says to start training

**1hour later**

Minato: ok obito, Kakashi spar...

obito and Kakashi got in battle position and minato yells "START"

and obito punches, Kakashi dodges, Kakashi kicks, obito blocks

this goes on for 10mins then obito creates clones, Kakashi blocks the 1st 2nd 3rd attacks but the 4th hits dead on in the stomach and sends Kakashi flying back,

minato catches him and drops to his knees to lie him down but held him with one arm around his back and stares at kakashi with concern at at his unconscious form...

obito sais "that shouldn't have knocked him out"

minato replied "it's a side effect remember loss of consciousness"...

"oh yea"...

"is he going to be alright?" asks rin

"yes he will" minato replies ...

20mins later…"ugh" (Kakashi wakes up) minato, obito and rin circle around him all their faces concerned

Trainings over obito, rin and Kakashi went to ichiraku and minato goes to tsunade.

"Tsunade" ,

"yes minato?"

minato: Every effect you said happened to him...

tsunade: not possible only 1's meant to happen

minato: all happened

tsunade: bring him in now

minato: ok

**Minato appears in ichiraku grabs Kakashi reappears with tsunade**

kakashi: What are we doing here?

minato: tsunade is gonna check to make sure every things alright

kakashi: yes sensei

Kakashi walks over to tsunade and tsunade checks him over and sais "no there's nothing strange like I thought" then tsunade gives him a pill saying it will stop the effects Kakashi swallows it and starts screaming in pain and falls to his knees still screaming, minato yells "WHAT HAPPENED DO SOMETHING" tsunade yells back "THIS SHOULDN'T HAPPEN IT'S NOT MEANT TO" then Kakashi stops screaming and falls to the ground unconscious

"Ugh" Kakashi wakes up and thinks to himself '_great a hospital second time I've woken up here' ..._minato and tsunade notice that he's awake and race over to him and ask "are you alright?" he replies "yea I'm fine just in a little pain"

"Ok Kakashi lets go I think you've had enough hospital let's go" minato said smiling as he led kakashi out of the hospital.

**Over to Jiraiya**

Smash, clang bang, jiraiya walks up to the person he was fighting then stops looks at his face and recognizes he's the guy that attacked Kakashi so he captures him and brings him back to the leaf village.

"TSUNADE/MINATO", "yes jiraiya?"

jiraiya: Look I captured the guy that attacked Kakashi

"WHAT!" minato and tsunade said in unison and then came back to reality

and tsunade said "let's take him to the Intel division court" jiraiya and minato agreed

**Jiraiya:** Ok why did you attack Kakashi?

**Person:** (silent)

**Jiraiya:** WHY?

**Tsunade:** step back I'll get this guy… WELL WHY!? (tsunade breaks both arms legs all ribs and back) well why?

**Person:** (silent)

**Minato:** answer or i will kill your wife and child

**Person:** wanted to get information out of him so that was the best way, I was going to capture him because he was already in pain

**Minato: **why even capture him, why him

**person: **to get information and torture him to get that info

(minato's face turned into an angry murderous face as he said angrily)

**Minato:** all we need to know

minato then slices persons throat killing him

**Next day hokage's office**

"You wanted to see me?"

"ahh Kakashi"

(minato, jiraiya, 3rd hokage and tsunade are there)

"guess what Kakashi" Sais jiraiya

"what?" Replies Kakashi

"we killed the person that attacked you"

(Kakashi went wide-eyed) "really?" he asks

"yes" minato replied …"you can rest easy he won't attack you again" and a relieved smile appeared on Kakashi unmasked face which made everyone in the room smile to the sight of Kakashi smiling.

**Next day**

minato: Well Kakashi looks like things go back to normal now

kakashi: yip

They got to training met the others and everything went back to normal.

dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.

i suck at endings but i hope you liked it.


End file.
